Darcy Max Lewis
by MollyHooperRules
Summary: Her life was, is and will be a mess. Everytime she thinks that things are gonna be okay, something happens and change everything. She needed credits ¿What could go wrong? She was just helping an astrophysicist but a God fell from the sky and everything went downhill from there


When Darcy ran away from home at 18 she was depressed, bruised, and desperate. She wasn't stupid, before escaping the hell she was compelled to call home, Darcy did a lot of research and surprise, surprise, she had both granparents alive and living in Baltimore. She "borrowed" all the money her mother kept in a compartment of their fridge , it wasn't much but it was enough to travel to her grandparent's place.

She arrived with her ID, but when Ethel and Joseph saw her they didn't need the documents. They hugged her and she felt weird and a bit scared, no one had hugged her till that moment. Apparently she looked a lot like her mother when she was her age.

They took care of her and even helped to pay her studies, at first it was awkward but as the days went by she started to like it, when she was sick either of them would offer a tea, her granma knitted her most of the clothes she wore, her grandpa taught her how to fish and every sunday they went into a fishing expedition. She thought that tears didn't serve for nothing more than wet your face, every time she was afraid of the storm or the "monsters" under her bed she had to close her eyes and think in other things because her suppoused mother never came when she cried, that was untill her grandparents saw her crying and promised her the world if that would make her stop being sad.

**_They show_****_ed_****_ something she wasn't used to…love_**

After everything that happened with Thor and Loki, SHIELD sent her to Williamsbourg, Brooklyn with a new name " Max Black" and cash to stay in a hotel, she started to work as a waitress when they stopped sending money. She kept in touch with Jane but didn't tell her how bad she was in that place and how alone she felt.

After a year and a half she met a girl called Caroline Channing, who convinced her that dreams come true. They started a business called "Max home made cupcakes" she was happy, finally she was a business woman with power and stuff but then all went downhill, they were victims of a fraud.

She didn't know what she could do now, probably working again as a waitress. A day later Coulson appeared asking her to go to New York. Beforehand Darcy gave Earl and Caroline hints about who she really was, and they all made a plan, when the men in black came to take her away, they'll start the code Red to distract them.

In the middle of the trip, Fury called and she had to work for SHIELD. She knew too much about everything, therefore she'll have to stay at Stark Tower.

When S.H.I.E.L.D. sent her new ID she went to a shop and said that she needed to check the place. Darcy found the fridge disconnected, with a smirk she told the employee that If they didn't give her Gummy Bears she'll have to report it and close the place. The lady was too confused to ask why the hell a "Secret agent" wanted gummybears,so in less than 10 minutes Darcy was heading out with a small bag full of Gummy Bears

Since she started to live at the Stark Tower her relationship with Tony and Pepper improved a great deal.

With Pepper they complained talked about Tony and his "friends", went to spas, bought dresses. She kinda remind her of Caroline when they did all those girly things that in the past she couldn't do. But unlike Caroline, Potts won her respect, If she was insecure about something she'll always go and consult it with Virginia.

With Tony they tend to drink together. That's why she, knows a few dark secrets that only Pepper and him knows, and he knows part of her past that not even Jane knows. He's her friend, even though they flirt sometimes it's harmless both knows that they can't be together.

Once, they were at a party and she found out that If she did the "quack" thing with her hands he couldn't help but smile. Now she does it in the most inappropriate times.

Darcy named her place "Darcy's Kingdom" Jane told her that it was childish, but she didn't care, it was an opportunity she couldn't miss.

Everyone in the tower called her place that way, even Jarvis. So, her door ended up with a sign, wrote by her, on it

She flirts with almost everyone, sometimes she's serious, sometimes she's not, most of the time she doesn't mean it. But flirting and feeling are two different things.  
She doesn't care If you're a hero, a kind human being, a vampire, a God, a president or a freaking feary. She'll always respect this rule: "If you're gonna act like an ass, I'm gonna treat you like an ass".  
If Darcy likes you, she'll give you a nickname (unconsciously). Even If she says and swears that you are annoying and awful, don't believe it, because you have a nickname that states otherwise. Also she LOVES gummy-bears those sweets are her weakness. She wouldn't sell her soul for gummies, but she would accept a few deals in exchange of them.  
She will always reproach SHIELD for taking her baby (Ipod) away.


End file.
